Harry Potter Life after School
by NoSchoolSpirit
Summary: Romance is comming, I promise. this is my first story, so give me a break. Please R


I am kinda new to this writing stuff, so it may not be very good. I am absolutely NOT sorry if you don't like it because if you don't then I couldn't care less! So I thoroughly hope you enjoy my story! More chapters will be on the way soon!  
  
Chapter One - Prophecies and dreams  
  
The moon shone through the window at the end of the dark hallway, illuminating only the door to the far right. Harry walked slowly, his breath steadying slightly. He turned to face the door. As he reached for the handle pain seared through his head. Instead of opening the door, he fell to the floor. He screamed in pain, as the door opened in front of him.  
  
"Harry?" Came Hermione's tired voice "HARRY! SOMEBODY HELP!" Hermione shouted. Throughout the hallway doors opened and people cam rushing out of their rooms to find Harry Potter dead, and Hermione Granger sitting right next to him. "What's going on here?" Came Sirius's voice as he came running down the steps. "what's happened?" He stopped when he saw his godson, laying face down. Sirius flipped Harry over. Blood was rushing out of Harry's forehead, mouth and nose. His eyes were screwed back into his head. Everybody screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Hermione Weasly. She looked up the clock beside her bed read 3:23 AM. Oh good it was only a dream, she thought. No need to bother Ron or Harry about this. She turned and looked at her husband Ron. She smiled, they were only 19 years old, 18 when they had gotten married, just like Harry and Cho! She continued to smile at the remembrance of Harry and Cho's wedding. She had been a bridesmaid, and Ron had been best man. Then Harry was Ron's best man and Cho had been a bridesmaid. Those days had been so beautiful. That was before they all had to move into the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Lord Voldemort had indeed risen, and had made his presence known throughout the world. Even muggles knew about wizards, and him. (Especially after he killed half of them) Now adays Hermione and Ron along with the rest of the Order all have to live under one roof, fortunately it's very safe. The new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix was non other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the past 7 months they had to live in the school. No students ever came, it had officially been shut down as a school. But Albus Dumbledore had bought it with his own fortune from what was left of the Ministry of Magic, and had turned it into the perfect headquarters. Hermione stretched and got out of bed. She walked to the door and carefully turned the knob. As she pulled the door open she held her breath, but nothing was there. She turned left and headed up to the old Divination room, high in one of the towers. Once at the latter, she climbed up it and through the trap door. In the middle of the room were three objects. One was a crystal ball, the other two were chairs. One chair was occupied, the other empty. Hermione took the empty seat and stared into the blank white eyes across from her. "I sense that you have had another dream." Said the lady across from her. "I have." She replied, "what do they mean?" "They mean that you are experiencing what only seers can experience. You are seeing into the future." The lady tightened her shawl around her neck. "The Dark Lord will kill Harry Potter" She said blankly. "But then who will be able to kill Lord Voldemort?" Hermione asked. The lady shuddered. Her voice was drawn into a loud deep monotone as she spoke "ONLY ONCE THE CHOSEN ONE HAS DIED, CAN THE DARK LORD BE DEFEATED, BY THE ONE WHOM HE DID NOT CHOSE AS HIS EQUAL. FIND THE ONE WHOM WAS NOT CHOSEN, FOR HE WILL BE YOUR SAVIOR!" She shuddered again and fell back into her chair her chest rising and falling in hard dep breaths. "Lavender! Are you OK?" Hermione asked her old school mate. Lavender smiled feebly "Did I do another one, did I make another prediction? What did I say?" "You told me to look for the one Voldemort didn't mark as his equal, because after Harry dies, this non equal person, is our only hope!" Hermione said sadly, " and I have about as much of a clue as to who this person could possibly be as Neville Longbottom has as to where his toad has gone off to!" She sighed. Lavender looked crestfallen. Hermione thanked Lavender for her help and returned to her room, It was now 5:30 in the morning, and Ron was still fast asleep. She fell onto the bed to sleepy to bother pulling the sheets over her. 


End file.
